turtleseedfandomcom-20200213-history
Buggy
千両道化 (@Buggy ) also know as Heather, is a frequent Turtleseed user and a lovable pirate clown. Buggy is known to be very flashy and makes lame jokes. Buggy has also been known to turn into Kakuzu from Naruto, but Buggy always reigns superior. "Love that pirate clown." -Usopp Buggy is in a nosetp with @usopp About :: ''"Buggy the Star Clown is the captain of the Buggy Pirates as well as the co-leader of the Buggy and Alvida Alliance, and a former apprentice of the Roger Pirates. He is the first antagonist in the series to fight Monkey D. Luffy, but allied with him to break free from Impel Down. Shortly after the Battle of Marineford, he became a member of the Shichibukai and the leader of the "Pirate Dispatch Organization" (海賊派遣組織 Kaizoku Haken Soshiki). He is the main antagonist of the Orange Town Arc and can be considered the secondary antagonist of the Loguetown Arc. He has since become a highly recurring character in the series." - One Piece Wikia'' Heather is a 20 year old female from the U.S. She also attends college and is majoring in Applied Psychological Sciences while minoring in Business Administration. She loves cats, especially tigers, and the autumn season. She listens to all varieties of bands and musicians, watches anime, and reads manga. Her favorite manga include One Piece, Berserk, and Akira. Her favorite anime include Neon Genesis Evangelion, One Piece, Hellsing and more. She also enjoys watching Achievement Hunter/Rooster Teeth in her spare time. She enjoys playing video games of all varieties when she is not working or doing school work. These include MMOs, like FFXIV, and old school video games, like Spyro, as well as Five Nights at Freddy's, RPGs, and more. She also enjoys foods of all kinds. Her go to snacks are peanut butter and crackers or ramen with two eggs. She frequents social media websites, mostly tumblr and Turtleseed. She started reading One Piece in the spring of 2014 and instantly fell in love. Her favorite characters are practically all of them but her heart favored Buggy the most. Notable Info Joined Turtleseed on August 14th, 2014. Buggy is in the One Piece Crew along with @dracomalfoy(formally @chopper), @usopp, @vash (formally @franky), @typo(formally @onepiece), @ace(formally @hisoka), and @canary. Buggy also survived the Turtleseed Purgatory of August 15th, 2014. Buggy and a few select others including @occult(formally @Pumpkaboo), @Goomy, @plants, and @akemi were trapped in the old server all to themselves but safely made it over thanks to @Goomy's computer skillz. Buggy also survived the Kano Invasion of August 16th, 2014. Trivia *Since she was born on the 20th of February she is a Pisces. *She is an ISFP/ISTP and True Neutral . *Her selfies got to #1 and #3 on the Hatch 100 once. That was a surprise to us all. *Her and @occult(formally @Pumpkaboo) (April) are real life friends who joined Turtleseed together. *Her favorite drink she always has on her is bottled water with the drink mix Crystal Light: Wild Strawberry. External Links *Turtleseed *Tumblr